Will you marry me?
by Ivy-earth-gurl
Summary: How did Lily and James get together? Lets find out shall we........


Will you marry me? "You seriously like this girl, don't you Jamie poo?" Sirius cooed sarcastically.  
  
"So? I bet you'll get married someday." James snarled  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said 'So'?"  
  
"No, you said 'Get married'! Are you going to propose to Lily?" Sirius asked, a slight sound of shock in his voice.  
  
"I didn't say I was..." James blushed wildly.  
  
"For Merlin's sake man!" Sirius had grabbed James and was now shaking him madly by his upper arms "Your fifteen!"  
  
James freed himself.  
  
"There's a time and place for everything." James murmured. "The time is now."  
  
"Wow dude, that's deep." Sirius looked amazed. Then he decided to catch James off his mark. "What about the place?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that, since tomorrow is the final feast of the year, well I could...um...ask her then..."  
  
"Propose?" Sirius still couldn't believe his ears. "Let me get this straight, your going to propose to Lily tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes." James said unsurely. "...I-I-I'm sure that this is the time...a-a- and I-I'm sure that she...um..."  
  
"...Err, feels the same way?" Sirius said sarcastically  
  
"Well, she'll say yes, because...um..."  
  
"Exactly. She'll say-"  
  
"YES! Sh-She'll say yes!" James shouted; his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Are you sure though?" Said Sirius, slightly scared of James' sudden out burst  
  
"Yes!" James said, irritated "She will say yes."  
  
"If your sure man." Sirius wasn't as unsure as James was. "I'm not going to stand in the way of destiny."  
  
"Just Bog off Sirius!" James stormed off up to his room.  
  
***  
  
The next day, James decided to be a lone ranger until the ending feast at dinnertime. He left potions, and raced up to his dorm.  
  
"I need a ring!" He panicked.  
  
James got his wand (Phoenix feather, ash, 7 ½ inches) and made up an incantation.  
  
"Since I love my Lily fair,  
  
and I'd marry her no matter what,  
  
Let me give her a stone, not clashing with her hair,  
  
Because I love her more than, erm, a lot!"  
  
He decided to seal it with a charm, just in case.  
  
"Sealenium!"  
  
He pointed at Sirius' bed and it turned into an 18crt. Gold ring with three sapphires glittering.  
  
"Oh well, Sirius won't miss it!" He smiled wickedly.  
  
James dressed into his dress robes, and tamed his hair the way Lily liked it.  
  
"She won't say no Sirius, she won't." He said to his reflection in his wall mirror.  
  
"O.K. Lily, marry me, hot mama! No-o! Alright, Lily I love you and I think it's time that we.No." James got on one knee and presented the ring to his barn owl Godric. "Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
Godric looked shocked.  
  
"Just kidding Godric, do you think I should say that?"  
  
Godric hooted, and nibbled James' finger affectionately.  
  
"Thanks laddy. Wish me luck."  
  
Godric hooted on his perch, as James ran out of the room.  
  
He found Remus in the common room, as he ran passed.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Remus said after James.  
  
But James didn't hear. He couldn't be late, or let Sirius get there first and warn Lily.  
  
James sat next to Lily, who was giggling with Peter.  
  
"Hello darling." She saw the desperate look on his face. "Is everything O.K darling?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah sure, never better." James said kissing Lily on the cheek, and slipping the ring in his robe pocket.  
  
"Are there any announcements from any teachers?" Dumbeldore asked. "Anyone."  
  
"Yes!" James stood up.  
  
"James," Lily said sit down."  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, erm, come to the front."  
  
James grabbed Lily's wrist, and pulled her to the front. "James!"  
  
Sirius laughed quietly as James pushed to the front.  
  
"I have an announcement!" He bellowed, holding Lily tightly.  
  
Still holding Lily's wrist he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.  
  
The girls and couples ahh-ed and the other boys sat in disgust.  
  
"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
***  
  
Lily stood still for two minutes, not fighting James' unbearable grip on her wrist.  
  
"James." Lily began to cry quietly. She got on her knees and held James' hands. "I."  
  
"Lily, before you speak." James wiped the tears off her face. "Let me tell you that I love you and I can see us together for the rest of our lives. We'll have children, and live in a house, and it won't matter how bad it could get, all I know is that I love you, and I would keep you by my side forever, until death do us part, and even then, I would still love you. I know what heaven looks like Lily, because I see it when I look into your eyes." James smiled into her bright green eyes.  
  
"Oh, James, I know I will always love you to." she started, crying harder. "But I'm to young."  
  
"No-one's to young Lily." James hadn't noticed all the girls and female teachers crying. "We can be engaged, not married until the end of Hogwarts."  
  
".then we'll live h-happily ever aft-after." She smiled through her tears.  
  
"Yes. So.what do you say?" He got to his feet, pulling Lily of the ground.  
  
"I have to say, you can convince me." Lily cried. "and.I'll.m-marry you J- James Henry P-P-Potter!"  
  
"Oh Lil!" They threw their arms around each other, and the hall cheered as James put the ring on Lily's finger.  
  
Dumbeldore stood up, holding the house cup.  
  
"Oh, forget that, Let's hear it for Mr. And Mrs. James Potter!"  
  
The hall cheered harder then ever.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the future.  
  
"So what do you say?" Harry pulled Hermione to her feet.  
  
"I'll.m-marry you Harry J-James P-P-Potter!" 


End file.
